Thousand Lives
by phantom-anime-freak
Summary: Alternate Universe The past is always supposed to be in the past. But what happens when what is to be forgotten comes back, what was thought to be dead is still alive. And what it wants is to kill everyone in the State Military.


Disclaimer: Do not own Fullmetal Alchemist only my own story line and the original characters.

Thousand lives

* * *

Part I 

Heavy footsteps crossed along the filth ridden cold stone floor of the empty dilapidated building, the black boots collected dust as they kicked small pieces of rubble. Almond dull blue eyes gazed around at the cobwebs gathered in corners, cracks zigzagging their way through the walls giving the building an unstable look. The man behind the blue eyes knew that the foundation itself was stable enough, from what he found from investigating. The oil-fueled lantern he held gave the never-ending passage a dim glow causing the shadows of miniscule items to enlarge twice their size. A twinge of fear spread through his body as a rat scampered across the hallway. He took a deep breath placing a hand over his blue military jacket to where his chest was, after a minute or so he was ready to venture on one thought always crossing his mind.

"_This is to become a full fledged State Alchemist. This is to become a full fledged State Alchemist." _Yes that was his only reason for taking such a risk, he desired to become more than just an investigator in the State Military; he wanted to be a real Alchemist. After seeing what the State Alchemist in the military could do he wanted it, he wanted to be more than a simple paper pusher for the state.

Yet another rat scampered by creating a halt in his step, he gave an inward grumble silently cursing rats and dark empty corridors.

"_This is the only way, I know Lab 5 has been cleaned of any evidence after that 'incident' involving the Fullmetal Alchemist a few years back but I know there must be something down here. Nothing gigantic like this can be simply 'cleaned up' by the State, there must be something like one of Shou Tucker's chimeras." _He thought taking each step carefully knowing fully well that a chimera could be lurking behind one of the unlit walls.

Following five minutes of traveling he came to a stop using a lantern to brighten the dead-end of the seemingly endless hallway that is when he came up to it. A small gasp escaped his lips, it was mammoth in size, that gasp turned into a triumphant smile then laughter; he found exactly what he was searching for. It was a transmutation circle only it was octagon in shape, something unheard of, the outer part of the array held a circle with two shapely curves on each side of it, next to each of those curves were two angular triangles that had sharp outlines around them as well, coming down from the center of the array were three arrows each going down but pointed in a slightly different direction, the center arrow had another arrow in it's center expect the inside of it contained a diamond shape.

It was unlike anything he has ever seen, it had such an intricate design such detail; it was obviously done by someone who knew their alchemy well, maybe too well. He couldn't help himself he had to touch it; no he needed to touch it. His fingers grazed the cracked surface of the transmutation circle, _"how old is this array?"_ He wasn't able to keep that thought in mind as it activated giving an intense red glow causing him to jump back his hand instinctively going for the gun holster at his left side. His blue eyes danced with excitement seeing the array activate by his own hand, until he heard a shrill scream like that of a vampire bat. The smile faded and worry began to bubble inside of him, it was supposed to be a dead-end but not many dead-ends have intricate transmutation circles on them. "_That's it," _He thought after the glow faded away but the horrid sound of the scream remained "_there must be a chimera behind this wall, how could the Military miss something like this?" _

The harsh screaming ended but his determination to find out what it was did not, yet the question was how to get behind the wall? One light touch by his hand caused the reaction instantaneously so how could he bypass the wall? _"Wait! I can use a transmutation circle!"_ This realization dawned on him as he grabbed a crumpled piece of paper he used to take down the directions to Lab 5; he remembered the transmutation circle from when he studied in the State Library. It was a circle with a upside down triangle containing a semi circle in the middle, this type of array when used right can take the chemical properties of a object and then transmute them into an explosive reactant.

"_Hopefully this will work and not kill me" _He thought with a frown as he placed it on the wall, with a small gulp he concentrated his energy into the array. It began to shine a dazzling blue causing the wall to smolder a ruby red, _"I can't believe this, it's actually working!_" The Military Investigator beamed feeling a bit of pride knowing that his minimal knowledge in alchemy was of some use, until dark smoke began to bellow from the circles. Black lighting flashed across the connecting walls, he looked back at the two reactants his eyes widening when the two beautiful colors mixed together into a hideous violet, adding to his horror the agonizing screams started again this time filled with more pain and more anguish.

The ground began to rumble as the smoke ignited tossing the pencil pusher of the Military back several feet, large chunks of debris shot across the hallway blazing as more lung wrenching smoke climbed around the corridor. The young Military personnel ducked covering his head with his hands as he waited for the worse of his mistake to end. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity he cautiously glanced up, both the smoke and the dust settling on the stone floor; he believed he was seeing things but right in front of his blue eyes was the silhouette of a person or a chimera.

"Bastards…" The silhouette hissed taking long strides towards him, without the aid of his lantern and the small flames dying down fast there was no possible way his eyes could make out any details of the person before him. Even though he couldn't see the person, that very person could see him very clearly and only saw one thing about him. "State Alchemist…" it snarled again taking another step closer to him. He crawled backwards, nervous sweat falling from his brow; if this was a chimera it was something that had a mind and a distinctive memory.

"I-I'm not a State Alchemist," he stammered trying to keep his composure over this anger driven creature. "My-my name is Thurston Grendland. I'm-I'm nothing but an investigator for the S-State" Oh how he wished for that sweet lantern, even a match would suffice if it meant seeing the face of the being before him. "I-I wanted to-to find something in Lab 5 that would convince the Furher that I have-that I can be a S-State Alchemist"

"Furher?" It roared the name bringing back memories it did not want, the sound of its voice clearly showed that as it shouted the name again and again. That was it; he was not staying any longer with that monster. If becoming a State Alchemist meant losing his life then he wanted no part of it.

Thurston darted away from the creature as fast as his two legs could carry him, he did not care if he could see or not or if his military uniform became filthy; all he wanted to do was leave and never return. A loud crash from above halted his steps as something cold and metallic wrung itself around his neck, he could feel the oxygen leaving his lungs as he was hoisted backwards onto the stone floor roughly. It was that horrid creature, he knew it the terrible chimera that he let lose because of his own-dammed pride and now he was going to die for it. A hand gripped at the metal around his throat cutting off his airway but the more he struggled the tighter it became, the other hand went for his gun holster. Apparently the creature saw this and gave a sinister laugh whipping it's deadly hold on him, he coughed violently trying to gasp in any air he could manage as he sat back up a hand rubbing his bruised neck and throat.

"You think that a gun can kill me?" It asked the voice mocking his thought of even considering such an option. Even if he couldn't see the face he could picture the smirk plastering itself on that being's face. "Go on and try then," it continued, Thurston's hand landed on his gun the idea more than brilliant in his panic driven mind but something in the back of his head told him not to.

"I said shoot the gun!" it bellowed whipping the metal appendage at him, it sliced across his face before curling back into the shadows. Thurston felt his face, the thick blood coating his fingers; anger clouded his blue eyes as he stood back up and taking his gun out. "Now shoot the gun!" It yelled again preparing to attack if he did not comply. "Shoot me dammit!"

Panic and survival instincts kicked in as he gripped the gun aiming it into the empty shadows before him and firing like mad, he didn't care if he was aiming in the right direction or not if he managed to wound the creature it would help. Loud cracks of gunfire exploded within the passageway along with the seconds of illumination, sadly it was not enough for Thurston to get a good look at what he was shooting at.

A screech ripped through the air but it did not come from the creature it came from him, somehow one of the bullets ricocheted and hit him in the right shoulder. He clutched at the bleeding wound dropping his gun in the process, his small whimpers breaking through the fading sounds of gunfire.

"I said to shoot because I knew I would not die" the chimera stated standing over Thurston, "And I do not care whether your apart of the Military because of alchemy or wanting purpose in life, you are still an enemy of mine."

* * *

Part II 

A small puff of white smoke drifted up from the tip of the smoldering cigarette as calm blue eyes darted across the bustling hallway of the hospital. He sighed as he spotted black hair accompanied by a military uniform along with a stack of papers,

"Fury" he sighed getting a small glare from a nurse as she held out a Styrofoam cup for him to put it out in, he complied giving a smile in return; the nurse did not return it as she turned and walked off. "What?"

"Jean, this is a hospital why in the world would you start smoking?" Fury questioned giving Jean a stern look. Jean sighed again rubbing his face with his hands, one of them going through his short dirty blonde hair.

"Did you bring everything from the case?" he posed giving a glance at the door he was standing next to, Fury nodded motioning to the papers in his hands "Great then let's go see our patient shall we?"

Odors of antiseptics and blood filled the room as the door swung open, their black boots carefully slid across the aluminum tile floor. The sheets were a vivid white along with the person underneath the sheets, I.V. tubes were spread across the chest and arms of the patient, the face, neck, and torso extending to the right shoulder were bandaged heavily. Soft beeps of the heart monitor and the oxygen tank were the only noises in the room, the pale blue curtains fluttered across the breeze allowed by the open window leading out into the busy streets of the city.

"Grendland" Jean ordered moving the arm of the inhabitant of the bed; Grendland groggily complied opening one glazed over blue eye before opening the other. "Great your awake, which means you can answer some questions…"

"Second Lieutenant Havoc?" Grendland posed but was interrupted by Jean

"The first question you can answer is why in the hell were you at Lab 5? No one is allowed in there, it's been shut down for years and not even the higher ups in the military go there" the second lieutenant questioned. Grendland kept quiet the memory of the horrid chimera flooding his mind; he just wanted to be rid of it.

"How did I get here?" the injured investigator remarked gazing up at the two interrogators.

"We found you at Lab 5 after getting a report, from a guard at the nearby prison, of an explosion and a lot of smoke coming from there" Fury informed as he read it off the paper he held word for word. Grendland nodded looking at the white sheets covering his body, disgrace covering his features.

"But you still didn't answer the question on why you went there Investigator Grendland" Havoc repeated the lack of nicotine clearly agitating him. Grendland looked up at the two before turning his head towards the window,

"It's beautiful outside" he sighed as he closed his eyes "I went there to try and find a chimera…"

"What?" The two officers gaped looking astounded at the answer, it didn't take long for Havoc to recover,

"Why the hell would you want to look for a chimera? Do you know how dangerous and idiotic that is?" he quietly shouted his words beating into Grendland like a hot poker.

"I wanted to impress the Furher so that I could become a State Alchemist, if-if I found a chimera and discovered something new about it then maybe…"

"Lab 5 was shut down for a reason Grendland, nothing that was created in there brings any hope or joy. You know this could cost you your place in the military and get you court marshaled" Havoc clarified the criminal nodding slowly indicating he knew the repercussions of his actions.

"Yes I know about the lack of hope and joy…." The Military investigator agreed his words trailing off as he stared at a wall.

"You saw one" Jean noted startling both Grendland and Fury, "didn't you?" The two similar blue eyes met one another; there was no need for words in that moment in time. "Did the chimera cause the explosion?"

"No-no that was me" Grendland confessed swallowing the large lump in his throat "I-I found a dead end and it had a strange transmutation circle…I-I only grazed my finger against it and it activated, but…." They stared intently at him waiting for the officer to finish "but I heard a terrifying scream, like someone was being ripped apart while they were still alive…" He looked up to Jean who only nodded knowing fully well that it was a chimera behind the wall. "I was excited at knowing there was a chimera still alive…so I used a transmutation circle of my own to try and open the wall"

"I may not be a great Alchemist like Fullmetal or General Mustang but won't using another circle on one that is active be bad?" Fury implied looking at the two

"Yes" Grendland answered for him "there was a reaction-an explosion, which is what I wanted but it was at a much greater scale…after the smoke cleared I-I saw it" he put a hand near his throat taking a deep breath before going on "it-it had a mind, it could speak and…it was angry, very angry at the Furher. All I did was mention his name and it went crazy…I-I tried to run but it caught me…I have no idea what it looks like but I know it has metal tentacles…it nearly strangled me!" he gasped the last part out looking at the two frantic.

Havoc sighed as Fury gave him a picture, the only light was from the several lanterns placed around but it was enough light to distinguish that the walls bared the same transmutation circle as the wall he blew up; but on the floor there were four iron chains connected and one placed on the ceiling.

"That is what the room looked like, as you can see there's a lot of rubble from the nasty explosion you caused" Havoc told as he scanned the picture several times as he paced the room "the 'tentacles' were most likely the chains that kept the chimera shackled in place. When you blew up the wall you broke the chains and freed the beast."

* * *

My first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction. It's taken place after the movie but instead of being trapped in the parallel world they managed to stay in Artemis, it's been in my head for a while. Feedback is always welcomed. 


End file.
